Love Bug
by sasuvonke
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are lost in the forest. What does Naruto do being scared shitless of bugs? Why, hug Sasuke of course! * * Fluffy SasuNaru. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The following fanfiction is my original plot and any scene that may seem familiar is merely coincidental. So don't bother suing my ass. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Love Bug**

**By: I'm Gay Dammit**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke grumbled and muttered his annoyance silently to himself as he trudged his way into the thick forest he and Naruto were currently lost in.

"This is ridiculous." He once again stated as he glared at the trees and all the things moving, stomping through the tall grass and dried twigs.

"This is your fault, teme." His blonde haired, blue eyed and slightly shorter companion growled from behind, obviously trying a lot harder to get by than Sasuke.

"How is it my fault idiot?" He snapped back, a bit harsher than he intended but who could blame him? He's annoyed and stuck in a forest with a cute idiot whom he subconsciously fallen in love with. He glared one more time at the lean boy behind him trying to catch up and sighed heavily. "Look, how was as I supposed to know you were scared to death by spiders? I thought you were being an annoying idiot and was kidding."

"You could've told me the huge thing was hanging from my back before I ran like a mad man." He shivered in disgust as he remembered the 'huge' spider coming into contact with him. "Stupid bugs." He swore at all the creepy crawlies that inhabited the world.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto seem to be getting too jumpy than he would like the boy to be. Sasuke concluded that Naruto must have been really freaked out by the spider that the poor blonde kept looking around on the look out for bugs, the blonde have also been jumping on his heels on everything he thought that moved or that possessed more that a pair of eyes.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled from a foot behind and leapt onto Sasuke, clutching the stoic young man's neck. Just as Naruto's arms came in contact with Sasuke's poor neck it disappeared just as fast, seeming as Naruto regained his composure. "Ugh. I hate this place."

Sasuke took his time before replying to the blonde, he wouldn't want Naruto to see him blushing and flustered.

"I didn't know you were such a girl, Naruto." Sasuke tilted his head to see the blonde's reaction and much to his delight Naruto's face was flushed.

"Shut up." Naruto grumbled faintly. "I just have bad experiences with bugs, that's all."

"Whatever you say Naruto." He teased. "We should just keep moving. I think I can hear water flowing ahead."

"But…" Naruto protested lightly. "That means more bugs." Sasuke would've laughed at Naruto's scrunched up face if he could, the blonde was scared shitless. He really felt sorry for the boy.

"What are you doing to me Naruto?" He whispered to himself. He sighed once again as he held out his hand for the blonde to take. "Take my hand." He demanded at the startled blonde. "Squeeze it when you feel the need to jump or scream."

"Sasuke…" Naruto muttered his surprise as he took the extended hand hesitantly as he grasped in snugly with his own.

"Let's go." Sasuke said as he tugged on his hand, trying to hide his blush. "You'll be fine."

They've been doing great distance and they managed to continue without further interruptions from both of them. He was about to snap a branch obstructing the way when all of a sudden the blonde holding his hand shrieked, managed to turn Sasuke around and buried his face on the crook of Sasuke's neck. The only thing running through Sasuke's mind on that moment was how light Naruto truly was.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, trying to calm the hysterical blonde.

"Bug…big bug…" Naruto stuttered as he pulled himself closer to Sasuke's body as he clamped his eyes shut.

"Okay, clam down." Sasuke said in soothing tones as he manoeuvred both his arms around the blonde's back to get rid of the fist sized cicada. "Alright. It's gone. It's gone." He hugged the blonde properly, feeling Naruto immediately relax. "No more bug, Naruto. Its okay now." Sasuke managed to take a sniff of the blonde's hair as he stroked the blonde locks.

"Thanks, Sasuke." The blonde whispered as he rested his head on the raven's chest, hoping to stay in that position a bit longer.

"Tch. Idiot." Sasuke smirked as he lifted Naruto's face, cupping the blonde's chin. "You're such a girl, Naruto."

Before Naruto could retort anything back he felt soft lips on his own. Naruto blushed as he heard himself moan feeling Sasuke's hands roam around his back. Sasuke clutched the blonde's hips tighter pulling them closer to each other as he felt Naruto respond back. Sasuke nibbled on the blonde's lips as the soft appendage opened, his tongue entering meeting with the blonde's. Naruto moaned once more as he felt the raven's tongue caressing his mouth. Naruto's arms automatically wrapping around Sasuke's neck.

Both teens were engrossed in their own world they wouldn't have noticed anything. Not even big bugs. It could have been hours or days before they pulled apart. With one last lick on Naruto's lips, Sasuke pulled back both his hands on Naruto's cheeks. His own obsidian eyes meeting with baby blue ones. He saw so much love and care in them and he was pretty sure his own showed the same for the blonde to see.

"I love you, idiot." He smirked slightly. His amusement for the blonde showing.

"I love you too, bastard." Naruto chuckled as he leaned in once more for a kiss. Naruto found himself not thinking about bugs anymore.

* * *

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: See? I'm not dead yet you bastards. I hoped you enjoy this. Consider this story my late Christmas presents for all of you. Damn, you better review. *^^*

Domo mina-san!


End file.
